


Moments Together

by rosenkrone



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenkrone/pseuds/rosenkrone
Summary: It had sounded easy enough, but no matter how much faith Song has in her cooking ability, preparing something for others is a little more intimidating than preparing something for herself.
Relationships: Silva/Song | Tweyen (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Moments Together

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff is the best. Can be seen as a pseudo sequel to http://archiveofourown.org/works/23036836

Take some of the dry mix that Lowain keeps on hand, add in a few ingredients, mix everything together, and then spoon it onto the griddle so it can cook. 

Song repeats the steps over and over in her mind as she looks at the various items set in front of her. It had sounded easy enough, but no matter how much faith Song has in her cooking ability, preparing something for others is a little more intimidating than preparing something for herself. She can’t help but feel a little nervous, especially as she catches bits of the conversation going on behind her, noting how excited Cucouroux, Camieux, and Mugen sound.

“Everything okay?”

Silva’s voice breaks through the haze of Song’s thoughts and she breaks her staring contest with the dry ingredients to glance over to the side. Sharing what she hopes is a confident smile, Song lets out a somewhat nervous laugh. “Just making sure I have everything.”

The expression on Silva’s face softens and she leans against the counter. “Just let me know if I can help.”

Nodding, Song turns her attention back to the task at hand, hoping that Silva has not noticed the heat that is no doubt steadily spreading across her features. Reaching for the container of Lowain’s dry mix, Song takes a deep breath to calm her nerves. She can do this.

Placing a scoop of the dry ingredients into the bowl, Song reaches for the cinnamon and adds in a small amount. Next is a bit of vanilla, followed by an egg, and finally the milk. From the corner of her eye, Song can see that Silva is still watching and her hand very nearly misses the whisk that rests on the counter beside the bowl.

It takes a moment before Song trusts herself to lift the whisk without dropping it, but eventually she begins to stir all of the ingredients together. She studies the slowly forming mixture with a critical eye, trying to focus on smoothing out all the lumps from the batter and not the soft smile that has yet to leave Silva’s face.

Once Song is satisfied, she sets the whisk aside and grabs the ladle. Turning to Silva, she gestures to the oil. “Would you mind adding a bit to the griddle?”

“Sure.” Silva takes hold of the container, and easily pours a small amount over the griddle, tilting it a bit to spread it across the surface. 

Song waits for the oil to heat up before gathering a bit of batter with the ladle. She pours the mixture onto the griddle, holding her breath until she hears the quiet sound of a sizzle. The pancake mostly retains its circular shape and Song sighs in relief. 

As she watches the pancake cook, a sense of giddiness soon overtakes Song’s nervousness. A grin spreads across her face and Song cannot resist looking over at Silva. 

Their eyes meet and Silva leans forward, shifting closer without a word of warning. Song’s mind goes completely blank as Silva’s thumb gently brushes over her cheek. “You had a bit of batter there.”

Song can feel her face beginning to flame.

“Hey, is something burning?” Cucouroux’s voice chimes, the note of amusement all too clear.

Jumping slightly, Song’s eyes widen and she quickly reaches for the nearby spatula. As Song flips the pancake, she can see that it is slightly darker than intended, but thankfully not burnt. 

Song busies herself by adding a few more scoops of batter to the griddle, her focus now firmly fixed on the food and not Silva, who stands beside her with equally red cheeks. Despite the small mishap, Song smiles to herself, the giddiness soon returning.

After a few moments, Silva clears her throat and begins to prepare plates while Song switches between plating pancakes and pouring batter. They work well together and soon there are more than enough pancakes for everyone.

Silva reaches for the plates, intending to take them to the table while Song tidies things up quickly and turns off the griddle. Following after Silva, she can only shake her head at the sight that greets them.

Cucouroux and Camieux sit on either side of Mugen, the most innocent expressions on their face as they dig into the pancakes. Mugen offers a cheery grin, no doubt oblivious to their plotting and the fact that the only other spots available are on the other side of the table.

Silva laughs softly, that fond expression returning and Song wastes no time in taking a seat beside her. A rush of warmth runs through her and the cheery atmosphere soon has Song laughing as well.

Things may not have gone according to plan, but to Song, everything about this moment feels perfect.


End file.
